Village of Shinobi
by NatalyaShae
Summary: What if Naruto passed his first early exam? What if he knows more than he should. What if Naruto had some history of living in Whirlpool. Naruto is slightly older. How would he influence Sasuke? Team 7 bond. No bash except for civilian council and Danzo. Itachi will come home and become Uchiha clan head. See how the Shinobi react to this new Naruto. The Third Hokage takes charge!
1. Chapter 1

What if Naruto did pass his first early exam in the Academy? He's a Chunin with a history. This might be a three- five shot series. I have the second chapter already half way written. And the third I know what I want done.

Naruto sat on the Hokage's couch watching the old man fill out paperwork that had been brought in by the stacks earlier this morning. Being a Chunin, Naruto had many responsibilities and missions to do, as well as report to his Commanding Officer. His C.O would normally be a jounin sensei, but he didn't have one. His early graduation from the academy had sparked anger and fear from the council. Whether it was because they had been sabotaging him the entire time and he managed to come out on top or because he simply carried the strongest bijuu, Naruto couldn't tell. As it was, Naruto reported to the Hokage. The council wanted to send him to Danzo, swell guy really, but the Hokage unleashed a killing intent that hadn't been felt since the last war and put an end to that line of discussion immediately. Danzo had been the only one brave enough to argue but Jiji dismissed him, coldly.

"Is this boring to you, Naruto kun?" Jiji asks, pausing in his work to light his pipe and sit back for a moment.

"Of course not, Jiji" Naruto replies, making a bored face. Hiruzen chuckles.

"This is part of the Hokage's job. One who wishes to become the Hokage must get used to the paperwork involved" Hiruzen informs. Naruto rose from his seat and walks closer to the desk. His gaze drops to the forms on the desk. The forms were request for missions; law amendments that the council was trying to push through; Academy reports; and numerous other reports filled the desk in stacks.

"The Hokage must be the strongest in the village in order defend his people, not holed up in his office filing paperwork that could be delegated elsewhere except for the important reports that would be sensitive" Naruto retorts after a moment. Hiruzen eyes Naruto for a moment.

"And who would do it in my stead?" Hiruzen asks, entertaining the idea. Naruto thought about it seriously for a few minutes.

"The council mainly. They seem to have enough time to do it. You can divide it accordingly. Reports based on intelligence could go to your Jounin Commander, Nara Shikaku, along with the files and assessments for those under his command. Information pertaining to foreign intelligence, classified information, or anything else pertaining to ANBU and his field could go to the ANBU Commander, Ibiki Morono. The Clan Heads of the Shinobi Council can oversee the paperwork in regards to Village law; while whatever they deem passable will be pushed on to you. They can oversea the security of the Village; Oversea in part, the Academy standard's to what is being taught to the future shinobi of our village. The Academy must be responsible for their own paperwork. The Head Instructor should be handling the Sensei's assessments and pay raise eligibility. Furthermore, the Academy must provide adequate training, real and relevant information being passed on to the students. The Civilian council can dictate the Marketplace without biasness, and handle all civilian affairs. The Elders are your council but hold no actual power on their own except for their seats on the shinobi council. They have no authority to challenge or overrule the seating Hokage. They come to play when electing a new Hokage if need be, but even then the whole council must vote on it. The Elders can oversea the paper work before it is sent to you, if you trust them enough with this task that is, otherwise you create a team specifically designed for this task, while seemingly mundane, will need to be trustworthy and take it seriously." Naruto proposes. Hiruzen took a deep breath and contemplates. The hidden ANBU shares stunned looks at the idea.

"I will think on it, Naruto, this seems like a good suggestion. I'm surprised that no one, not even myself, have never thought of this" Hiruzen confesses. Naruto is quiet for a minute.

"I suppose we adapt too well to unfavorable conditions when they are forced upon us. Naruto mutters. Hiruzen narrows his eyes.

"Naru-"

"BUT SENSEI, I DON'T WANT ANOTHER D-RANK MISSION!" A voice interrupts. Both Naruto and the Third look to the door to hear complaining voices getting louder as they approached. Naruto sits back down on the couch. Hiruzen eyes his paperwork in disdain. Even if he did take up Naruto's suggestion, it would take time to set up and implement.

A knock echoes the room before it was slammed open. Kakashi Hatake enters the room with a twitch of an eye as the pink haired girl walked past him followed by two black haired boys. Kakashi bows to the Hokage before nodding his head in greeting to the blond.

"Good morning, Kakashi kun" Hiruzen greets.

"Good morning, Hokage sama, we're here for another mission" Kakashi greets back.

"I have a D- Rank-"

"NOT ANOTHER D-RANK!" the pink hair girl shouts suddenly. Before anyone could scold her, Naruto drew their attention by standing up.

"How many has your team done, Kakashi senpai?" Naruto asks.

"15" Kakashi answers, closing his book, which made his three genin pay even more attention to the blond.

"I see, they must be bored with all the chores" Naruto responds. He got three agreeing nods from the genin, uncharacteristic of Sasuke and Sai.

"I'm a little bored myself. I've sat in this office all day with nothing exciting to do. I'm supposed to be guarding the Hokage, but he already has three teams of ANBU in different radius' guarding him, never mind the entire village of shinobi at his beck and call. It's widely known that you three are the first ones to pass Kakashi senpai's test for teamwork. So how about we test your team work skills? I'll pay for a c- rank mission out of the village if you agree" Naruto informs. The three genin perk up and look eagerly to their sensei. Kakashi and Hiruzen eye the blond, wondering what he was up to. Despite his young age, they both knew that Naruto was far more than what he let others appear to be. Kakashi looks to the Third Hokage for his input.

"What are you up to, Naruto?" Hiruzen asks forwardly. Naruto shrugs.

"It's widely known that each of them are genius's. How about we test their smarts to the dobe's. It'll be harmless fun" Naruto says grinning.

"You were the dobe?" Sakura asks. The blond in front of her looked only very slightly older than them. How could he already be Chunin if he was the dead last of his year?

"Hmm, yeah, grade wise at least" Naruto responds.

"This will be easy then, and to top it off, we'll get a c rank out of this." Sasuke says smugly. Sai did not share his sentiments.

"Danzo sama thinks that you would be a great asset to train himself, I do not think underestimating you would be a good idea" Sai comments. Naruto frowns.

"What are you talking about, Sai, he just admitted to being the dead last of his class" Sakura says. Naruto crossed his arms and stared at Sai.

"I suppose that's another thing you'll have to take care of" Naruto mutters. Hiruzen nodded his agreement. It was time to put an end to these 'diplomatic' charades and remind everyone that they were a shinobi village under his rule.

"You're not planning of killing or maiming my cute little genin, are you, Naruto kun?" Kakashi asks with an eye smile. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I did say harmless fun, didn't I?" Naruto responds sweetly.

Kakashi and Hiruzen share another look before they seem to come to the same conclusion.

"I suppose that's fine" Hiruzen states.

"Where would you like this mission to take place?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto drops his sweet face and becomes serious.

"Whirlpool" Naruto states, earning gasps from the Hokage and Kakashi.

"But-"

"I don't-"

Naruto raised his hand to silence them so that he could explain.

"History is important, as is learning why Konoha is the way it is about team work…and the price that is paid when it fails." Naruto calmly states.

"What's the dobe talking about?" Sasuke asks.

"You'll find out, teme, but tomorrow." Naruto decided.

"EH?! Why tomorrow?" Sakura asks. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I can't just leave the village. Despite what I said about being bored, my current assignment is to guard the Hokage. Even if no one is dumb enough to attack the Hokage, I take my job seriously all the same" Naruto answers.

"Really? You were just sitting on the couch when we walked in." Sasuke points out, unbelievingly. Naruto sighs loudly.

"Come here" Naruto beckons all three of the genin. Curious, both Hiruzen and Kakashi followed the beckon as well. They stood at the window that over looked the Village and part of the Stone Faces of the Hokage's. Naruto created a single clone and then stabbed it with a kunai, causing it to disperse.

"Huh?" Sai tilted his head, curious.

"Shadow Clones transfer information and experiences to the original and its remaining clones" Kakashi informs. Suddenly, numerous figures around the village made themselves known. Some were even on the Village wall. Suddenly, a clone landed from above them to right in front of them and gave them a cheeky wave. The original rolled his eyes but thought it was funny, after all, it was his own sense of humor.

"Don't you think you're going over board?" Hiruzen asks with a dry look. Naruto dropped back down on the couch and leaned back.

"If someone would ever test the tactics I have deployed, I would like to test out just how much over board I go, but until then…" Naruto sighs, faking disappointment. Besides, Naruto thought to himself, he knew that Hiruzen was one of the few people blocking Danzo from making him into a human weapon.

"So what time should we be ready to go?" Sai asks. Kakashi looks to Naruto for an answer, this was his mission request.

"We'll be leaving by 0400; pack for a three day trip." Naruto says staring pointedly at the notoriously late jounin. Kakashi holds his hand up in surrender.

"I'll have the mission contract drawn up" Hiruzen offers. Naruto gave the old man a shallow bow in thanks.

"I guess we'll be training for the rest of the day" Kakashi sighs.

"About time we got some training in" Sakura huffs. Sai nods his head in agreement. Sasuke began to look serious.

"Ja ne" Kakashi waved to Naruto and the Hokage, taking the three genin with him.

"You think it wise to go to your home village, Naruto?" Hiruzen asks worriedly. Naruto didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned to look out the window and stare at the Village of his fathers'. For a few minutes it was quiet.

"To be completely honest, they're weak with no true aim." Naruto starts to explain.

"They were at the top of their class, even Sai" Hiruzen comments, both of them understanding that Sai was strong enough for Danzo to send out to be placed on Sasuke's team.

"So they were, and yet they are inexperienced when it comes to the shinobi arts. The Academy did not prepare them for what they need to know like they could have. Clan children have it better off because their families will guide them properly. Sasuke is driven by revenge to kill his brother, this will eventually make him flight risk and potential enemy. His goals are not within the Leaf's interest. We both know that eventually, you'll have to tell the truth about the Uchiha. Enough time has past for Itachi to be welcomed home the hero that he is." Naruto states strongly.

"I would like to, Itachi does deserve to be able to come home," Hiruzen acknowledges, "But how would you like me to do that. He will never be accepted after killing his own clan"

"No, not if he actually did so in cold blood. But he didn't. His mission was to kill the Uchiha's responsible for the coup and those willingly participating in it. He did. Danzo is the one who went behind him and had his ROOT kill everyone else. Itachi had to put Sasuke in a genjutsu in order to save him while he was escaping Danzo." Naruto retorts strongly.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Hiruzen asks, standing.

"I do, but even if you don't take my word on it, he's wearing it right on him…or should I say, implanted on him." Naruto growls in anger at the disrespect shown by the Elder. Hiruzen clenched his fist, forcing himself to calm down.

"Danzo will be taken care of. I will see to that personally. Hawk!" Hiruzen calls to his Anbu. The ANBU with the Hawk mask appeared in front of the angered Hokage.

"Bring me Ibiki, Inoichi, my ANBU Commander. Then go to Shukaku Nara and order him to assemble an emergency council meeting!" Hiruzen orders sharply.

"It will be done" Hawk snaps a salute and vanishes.

"…and what of the other two?" Hiruzen asks, forcing himself to sit down calmly before he accidently broke his desk.

"er…" Naruto blinks before thinking back to their original conversation.

"Well, Sai has no aim of his own. His interest are with Konoha simply because Danzo wills it. That's part of the problem. No matter how beneficial it is for ROOT to exist, having an allegiance to someone other than the Hokage is dangerous. For all we know, Danzo could execute his own coup. Sai is skilled, but his emotional training under ROOT has jeopardized his drive. A shinobi with no drive or will can be easily swayed to the wrong side, regardless of training." Naruto voices. Hiruzen agreed with his assessment with a nod.

"As for Sakura, she is only book smart. From what her reports I've seen, she has no other skill needed for a konoichi. The courses she took were chosen by her mother, a Civilian, and they were all useless courses other than the main four courses needed to graduate. She has no Taijutsu form outside the basic Academy form, no jutsu, and no special skills. On top of that, her belief of Sasuke Uchiha coming to save her every time she needs saving, is stupid and will cost this village lives of fellow shinobi if this isn't curbed. She needs an aspiration other than her infatuation with the 'last' Uchiha" Naruto states. Again Hiruzen agreed.

"I'm curious as to know," Hiruzen says with a tinge of unamusement lacing his voice, "How you got access to all these files and information. You only knew about Itachi's mission because you were snooping around the tower, but even I didn't know Danzo or ROOT was tailing him during his mission. Nevermind your access to the Genin's records and your observations of them. Regardless of them being fresh behind the ear shinobi, their records are classified, and Itachi's was only for him and I to know." Hiruzen states, a strict demeanor coming about. Naruto huffs, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Please, with how many shadow clones I have snooping around just observing daily life is ridiculous. And On that night, I was only following Itachi because I was going to prank him" Naruto informs, somewhat upset that he wasn't able to prank to Uchiha to this day; something had always happened to get in his way.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hiruzen asks.

"Mostly, because it's true. But I also have a special interest in my aniki's team" Naruto retorts. Hiruzen stares at the young blond. He knew far too much for no reason at all. Hiruzen sighs. But the truth was, was that it was all plausible that Naruto simply connected the dots quicker than what he thought possible, and some of the dots he wasn't even supposed to know about.

"SIR" Hawk returned.

"Report" Hiruzen orders.

"Nara Shikaku has assembled the emergency council as you have ordered! Inoichi sama, Ibiki sama, and Anbu Commander Wolf are just outside your office awaiting your summons, sir!" Hawk informs. Hiruzen stood from his chair and walked around his desk.

"I suppose I should step outside for this" Naruto rises as well and walks to the door to do so.

"I thought you said you took your duty seriously all the same?" Hiruzen asks, making Naruto halt and twitch. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the old man.

"Isn't this some sort of high class meeting, you know, bringing all your top ranking shinobi into one room? Makes me a little nervous" Naruto retorts.

"If you can't handle three shinobi who report directly to the Hokage, then maybe you should find a different dream" Hiruzen comments. Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"Like a goat herder?" Naruto asks, this time making Hiruzen's eye twitch.

"S-Should I summon them in, Lord Hokage?" Hawk asks. Both the Hokage and Chunin look to Hawk before glancing at each other before Hiruzen nodded.

"Bring them in" Hiruzen orders.

A/N: Naruto is oc for a reason. His history will be partially revealed coming up.


	2. The Council Meeting

The Council

Naruto entered the council chamber right behind the Hokage. For whatever reason, he was being forced to attend the council meeting despite holding no seat yet and not having any influence on decisions. Naruto casually glances around the room. The Shinobi seat holders were on one side and the civilian side on the other. Even if Naruto couldn't recognize the clan heads, he could definitely tell simply by who was quieter. Despite Naruto's casual demeanor, he was alert. He knew his Jiji was about to cause storm.

"Naruto kun, please sit next to Shikaku" Jiji tells him. Naruto looks to the Nara clan Head who was also Jounin Commander. He held a serious expression; his posture, for once, not slouched. Naruto met the mans gaze who's expression soften somewhat before nodding.

"Sure" Naruto waves and follows the man to his seat. Shikaku grabbed another chair for him from the aisle before sitting it next to him. Naruto now sat between the Nara clan head and the Yamanaka clan head.

"Why have we been summoned, Hiruzen?" Homura Mitokado, one of the Elders asks once the room quieted as the Hokage took his place in front. Koharu Utatane, the last Elder besides Danzo, eyes his old friend and team mate, something serious was happening.

"I have a matter to discuss with all of you. Afterwards, only the Shinobi council, and then to my Elders." The Third Hokage briefs, folding his arms across his chest. Danzo eyes his rival, his stance was not the laxed Hokage in time of peace, no, before them stood the aged Professor, who was still quite capable of being the Hokage.

"Why is there a Chunin here?" a civilian councilman asks, his voice held a tone of importance despite the lack of power he truly possessed.

"Because I have invited him here" Hiruzen retorts immediately. The Hokage's quick retort that held little patience seemed to settle the mood for the meeting.

"The first order of business is this. I am the Hokage. I am charged with the flourishment of our village as well as the protection of it. I am the commander of our shinobi forces…and I am being hindered in my capabilities to do my duties by paper work" Hiruzen states. Many cracked and startle to chuckle, feeling amused. However, after a minute of the old Hokage simply staring, they stopped.

"Have you really called us all here to complain about paperwork, Hiruzen?" Danzo asks, a little condescendingly. The Third Hokage's eyes snapped to his rival- NO- former rival.

"How am I to oversee this village as Hokage when I act more like it's records' keeper and secretary?" Hiruzen snapped back.

"As Hokage, you are in charge of laws-" Homura started but was cut off by the Hokage.

"Do not belittle me with what my job duties are, Homura, I know them quite well." Hiruzen voices coldly. The council was silent after this, waiting for the Hokage to continue.

"From this day on, the paperwork will be delegated appropriately." Hiruzen informs.

"And how will this paperwork be assigned?" Koharu asks.

"I have received a suggestion that I believe I will follow. It is one that our own Jounin Commander has approved of." Hiruzen comments. Everyone turns to the Nara who was famous for his intelligence and strategy tactics before accepting the suggestion might be valid.

"A memo will be sent out shortly after this meeting to those who will be effected. For you to get the idea, one of the clauses shall be for the Academy to handle reports and assessments themselves as well as forming a board that shall hold members of our prominent clan members to ensure that productivity of our teaching methods and courses." Hiruzen offers. Hesitantly, many council members nodded their heads, actually liking the idea.

"Civilians from this point on shall hold no power in this council except for in the cases of representation of civilians and anything that would affect civilians such as taxes, laws, and the likes." Hiruzen announces suddenly. Almost instantly there was an uproar, but only form half the room. Naruto, watching the civilians foam at the mouth, wondered just how much power they had held before.

"You can't do that!"

"Civilians boost the economy, without us, this village would be in debt!"

"Don't forget that we contribute to the shinobi forces!"

Many remarks were made and many of the shinobi were shifting in their seats, ready to intervene at a moment's notice. When the civilians kept going, Hiruzen unleashed a small amount of K.I to silence them. It worked. A few of the civilians looked to Danzo, looking for him to voice his objection on their behalf. However, none came. Danzo remained silent, watching the Hokage. He didn't truly object anyway.

"Now, since this is final, if the Civilian side of this council would leave" Hiruzen states. Most begrudgingly got out of their seats and left, a few brave enough to threw a heated remark about the Hokage. About four of them refused to move, staring at each other before steeling themselves against the Hokage.

"We have a say in this council, Lord Third" one of them says first.

"Yeah, we do, you can't just order something to be done and then it is"

"We vote for this reason alone"

"So we don't live under a tyrant!" the last one finishes.

Many glanced between the civilians and the Hokage.

"While I am no tyrant, you are under my rule. This is not a discussion. I only tolerated this council trying to weasel power from out beneath me as a means to keep the peace. At the time, it was more vital then to reign as I had during the war. ANBU!" The Hokage calls. Four ANBU appeared beside each of the civilians.

"Leave peacefully or leave by force, the option is yours" Hiruzen comments. The Civilians were only so brave for they looked in fear of the ANBU and rose to their feet to leave.

When only the shinobi council remained, Hiruzen sighs.

"This village has gone lax in it's peace" Hiruzen starts off to his shinobi. Danzo sat up straighter. He was interested in this line of topic. After all, he had always said that the shinobi of this village were weak. Only his ROOT had any sort of reliance.

"Within this coming month, I want two members from each major clan to volunteer at the academy or offer to teach the academy students. It has been pointed out that clan children have it better off than those without clans because they are offered the guidance and teachings of veteran shinobi. I believe all our students should be taught these in's and out's." Hiruzen informs. The Clan Heads of each clan only offered a steady nod. All orders from the Hokage would be obeyed. Nara for his part had seen the logic of it, and so had several others; the rest had either followed their decision or simply decided not to object.

"Naruto" Hiruzen calls him. After a minutes of the boy not moving, Shikaku sighs. The boy looks like a deer caught in his clans jutsu.

"Move it" Shikaku voice softly, shoving the kids shoulder as gently as he could while thrusting him forward. Naruto stumbled before glaring at the man and making his way up by the Hokage.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto asks. Hiruzen smirks lightly, amused by Naruto reaction of being thrust in the spot.

"If you'll explain about _that_ " Hiruzen states, not asks. Naruto gaped at the old goat.

"B-But that's-" Naruto was cut off when the Hokage rolled his eyes and spun him around and made him face the council.

"You're an evil old goat!" Naruto mutters under his breath.

Despite the dramatics, there was a reason why Hiruzen wanted Naruto to address the council about Itachi; it was so he and a few others could take care of Danzo when it came time.

o.o

Naruto changed from the disgruntled Chunin to a more serious expression. The shinobi council watched, almost not taking it serious, as the blond glanced at the Hokage before sighing.

"In three days time, Uchiha Itachi will be taken off the missing nin list." Naruto starts off with. Despite the eruption the civilians had given earlier, the shinobi only threw a mild protest. Tsume Inuzuka was more concerned about taking back a traitor while several minor clans voiced about it several other things that Naruto admittedly didn't listen to. The Elders were also voicing their objection, after all, it was the three of them who approved that mission that led to Itachi taking the blame for his entire family's murder, and they had done it without the Hokage's approval.

"May we ask as to why?" Chouja asks after staring at his two not shocked team mates. Naruto glances at the Hokage who nods.

"Before the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Shinsui and Itachi Uchiha came before the Hokage and exposed a planned coup." Naruto explains.

"WHAT?!"

"They were planning a coup?!"

"The Uchiha planned to betray us?"

"SILENCE!" Shikaku yells, fed up when the same thing kept being yelled over and over again for ten minutes.

"In the end," Naruto skips giving away too much information, something that several who did know, approved of, "Itachi was ordered to kill those who was responsible for the coup and those who planned to take part." Naruto says. Danzo sat forward, he didn't like where this was going. Danzo glanced at the exit before noticing they were blocked, and by some of the strongest ANBU Hiruzen had. Danzo narrowed his eyes. Hiruzen met his gaze with a neutral expression. Danzo gripped his cane tightly.

"However, as Itachi Uchiha made his way through his mission, he was being tailed by several white mask 'ANBU'. These supposed ANBU went behind Itachi and killed every Uchiha he left behind." Naruto never did get to finish, he was surprised he got so far. Danzo erupted from his seat with speed that most didn't think he still possessed. Several ROOT came out from the shadows they had hid in, surrounding Danzo.

"You should give up, Danzo" Hiruzen warns.

"You and your shinobi are to weak to do what's needed for this villae, Hiruzen! Bringing Itachi back to this village will only cause more problems" Danzo voices even as the Clan Heads circled him. Naruto sighs.

"The decision is made. Give up Danzo, this is your last chance" Hiruzen tried to warn once more for his old team mate and rival.

"And what do you plan to charge me with, Hiruzen, disobeying an order?" Danzo asks, almost patronized.

"Treason" Hiruzen answers sternly. After this unrelenting statement by the Hokage, every shinobi loyal to the Hokage began to battle the ROOT at Danzo's disposal while Danzo paired off against the Hokage himself. The two other elders batted off ROOT but stayed off to the side, careful not to get between the Hokage and Danzo.

Naruto schooled his expression and ducked the kunai that was trying to stab him. Without hesitation, he flicked his own kunai in a reverse grip and thrusted back and stabbed his assailant in the throat. The ROOT were disposed off easily. Despite Danzo's 'superior' training, there were simply to many shinobi than ROOT.

Naruto followed his 'grandfather's' battle outside with the clan heads while the other shinobi councilmen went to go fetch reinforcements. None of them dared step in. After all, this was a battle between rivals…and a Hokage verses a very powerful traitor.

… … …

Naruto sat on the Hokage's couch. It was early morning. The Third sat behind his desk, enjoying a cup of tea. His wounds were wrapped expertly, the few he had anyway. Naruto had forgotten just how powerful the old man behind the desk was. Naruto eyes his Jiji with a new sense of respect. He always knew the old man was strong, but witnessing it first hand…

"I must apologize, Naruto, I never meant for it to escalate as it had" Hiruzen comments. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"You may not have wanted it to, but you prepared for it to. That's why you dealt with the civilians first and dismissed them. It's also why I was there. With most of the shinobi trying to figure out why you had me speak before them, you took away the attention off you and those moving into position to take out Danzo, who acted before you wanted." Naruto summarizes. Hiruzen nods.

"I had wanted to deal with him while it was just the Elders and myself." Hiruzen admits.

"But who knows how that would have played out. Whose side would the Elders have taken if you were outnumbered by them? Perhaps, it was best that it played out the way it did" Naruto voices. Hiruzen didn't want to think of all his old team mates as traitors, but he would be keeping an extra eye on them, especially as how Danzo managed to escape.

Naruto stretched before standing. He pulled out a scroll that Iruka Sensei had given him as he entered the tower with the Hokage. Everything had been to chaotic since the Council meeting that he had only briefly looked at. Approaching the Hokage's desk, he sat the scroll before the old man and smirked. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I, Naruto Uzamaki, request a C- Rank village from the Land of Konoha. I request a diplomatic team of genin and one Jounin to escort me to my homeland, with the intension of testing their teamwork, in the name of my village, Whirlpool" Naruto bows deeply. Hiruzen stands, part in shock, and returns the bow.

"I will honor the memory of our alliance and treaty. You shall have you diplomatic mission. As Hokage of this Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the name of diplomacy, I hereby grant you team seven, under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake, with no cost to either party, agreed?" Hiruzen was using his 'kage' voice. Naruto bows again with a smile.

"Agreed" Naruto agree's, right as there was a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, both noticed that it was 0400. Hiruzen gaped in shock as Naruto opened the door to show team seven, including Kakashi.

"Good morning," Naruto smirks, "I hope you're all ready?"

Team seven nods they're heads.

"Kakashi Hatake, as a Jounin of this village, and commanding officer to team seven, do you accept this mission as follows; that you and you team will escort our dual diplomat to his home village, and partake in whatever training he agrees to give, in the name of this village?" Hiruzen asks. Kakashi snapped to attention.

"Hai!" Kakashi confirms. Team Seven seemed confused about all the strictness, after all they'd never seen their sensei act like this before.

"Alright, now that the dramatics are over with, let's get going" Naruto says cheerfully. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen shook their heads.

"Be careful, Naruto, especially after yesterday" Hiruzen warns. Naruto waves his hand at the old mans concerns, but his gaze let Hiruzen know that he would be.

Kakashi ruffles Naruto's hair as they leave the Hokage's office. Naruto pouts at the silver haired jounin before the door shut on the Hokage's sight. Hiruzen lit his pipe and walked to his window that over looked his village. The tides were changing, he could feel it.


	3. The Village of Whirlpool Simulation

"Um, Naruto san, can you tell us more about yourself?" Sakura asks a few minutes after leaving the village. Naruto looks at her and then scans over her team mates. Both the other boys looked curious, if only barely willing to let it show. Naruto nodded.

"What did you want to know?" Naruto asks.

"Name, dreams, likes, dislikes, skills, you know, the basics" Sakura voices. Naruto turns to Kakashi and gives him a deadpanned look. Kakashi conveniently shoves his face further into his Icha Icha book. Naruto sighs. He knew that Kakashi had changed the cover of the first book Jiraiya ever wrote to look like his porn novel.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I'm a Chunin shinobi of the Leaf. I like the Hokage and my friends. I dislike…nothing," Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the blatant lie on his dislikes but didn't comment, "mmm, I guess my dream is to protect the village and her people at all cost…" Naruto trails off for a moment, thinking of his parents and the cost they gave to protect Konoha.

"What about your skills?" Sasuke asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"What you'd expect from a Chunin I suppose" Naruto answers with a smile. Sasuke scoffs and murmured something like 'deadlast more like'. Sai merely stares at him, like he didn't believe him or something. Sakura just looks at him curiously. Kakashi lowers the book away from his face.

"Ja ne, Naruto chan, why don't you be honest for once?" Kakashi asks. Naruto narrows his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a very shinobi thing to do now would it, Taicho" Naruto retorts. Kakashi and he stare at each other before Kakashi shrugs.

"Touché" Kakashi remarks.

"Excuse me, Naruto sama" Sai calls politely. Naruto sweat dropped at the new honorific.

"Please just call me Naruto, all of you" Naruto asks sweetly.

"Yes…Naruto. You said we were going to Whirlpool?" Sai asks. Naruto nods his head.

"I thought it was destroyed?" Sai questions.

"It is" Naruto voice changed. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. Sai wisely didn't ask anything else and the other two followed his lead.

"Are you sure you're okay with bringing them to your home village?" Kakashi asks once his cute little genin picked up their pace and was a good fifteen yards in front of them.

"It's a good lesson to learn. I have a lesson that would be beneficial for them to learn there than in the field." Naruto admits.

"Which is?" Kakashi promted.

"You'll see" Naruto smirks at him. Kakashi felt dread in his stomach.

o.o o.o

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the state of destruction he could see from the gap of the village gate. He'd recognized the symbols all over the Village before him in Konoha and what the blond Chunin wore on him in the form of an armband and the symbol on the back of his shirt and on his Chunin vest. The vest was Konoha issue, Kakashi sensei had the same one, with the same symbol. Now he knew what it was, he was curious as to why it was on a Konoha uniform.

Naruto stares at the three genin in front of him, not bothering with Kakashi's because the man had been here a few times with him. The sight of his destroyed homeland was the same, he felt remorse.

"Welcome to Whirlpool, allies from Konoha. I, Uzamaki Naruto, on behalf of my village, and with orders from the Sandaime Hokage, accept you into my village." Naruto voices. Sasuke nearly scoffed but held it when he saw Kakashi bow lowly to Naruto, and then his, and Sakura's, jaw fell open.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Uzamaki Sama. On behalf on Konoha, and my genin squad, we accept your welcome; please treat us well" Kakashi responded. Naruto nodded before relaxing out of such a rigid posture. Naruto turns to the cracked gate and raises his hand palm side out. Chakra shot out of his palm and went into the symbol and glowed orange for a moment before it faded and cracks and clinks were heard before it became quiet.

"Alright, the village security traps are deactivated, we can go in now" Naruto announces. Naruto, with the help of Kakashi, pushed open one of the gate doors before stepping back and looking at the genin.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke demands, seeing a run down village that was deserted but nothing like the wasteland that looked like it was nothing but a few chunks of wood for buildings and dirt.

"Genjutsu. An Uchiha one at that" Naruto comments with a shrug.

"It's been in repair" Kakashi adds.

"Are you trying to restart your village, Naruto- senpai?" Sai asks. Naruto shakes his head.

"No, there's no point. It's only being repaired enough for what is to come. I proposed the idea of this becoming a simulation sight for training purposes." Naruto shrugs. No one knew what to say to that.

"So why are we here"? Sakura asks.

"You all will be the first to use this village for it's new intended purpose." Naruto declares. Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do in an empty village?" Sasuke really did scoff this time. Naruto grins and forms a hand seal. Suddenly, there were 50 copy's of the blond before they transformed into different looking people. The clones scatters and began taking up positions around the village.

"I have a scroll that is being hid within this village. Your objective is to find it, retrieve, and return to your home base without being caught." Naruto tells them.

"Now? But we just got here!" Sakura complains.

"That's just how it is" Naruto shrugs, uncaringly.

"Are there any requirements for a mission pass?" Sai asks, smartly. Naruto nods again.

"Several. First, Kakashi sensei and I will be in the Uzukage's office. Neither of the real us will be allowed to assist or interfere in this mission. Second, if any of you are captured and are in the Kage's office with us, you will be declared 'dead' in this mission. Lastly, if the scroll is not obtained and made safely back to your 'home' base, then the mission is lost." Naruto clarifies. All three genin nod their understanding.

"Good, I'll shoot a flare up when Kakashi and I are in the Uzukages' office. This will also let you know where we are in case one of you is captured. You have three hours to complete this mission" Naruto says.

"Let's get started already" Sasuke voices impatiently. Naruto nods.

"er, Naruto sempai? Where is our home base?" Sakura asks. Sasuke froze before huffing, having forgotten that part.

"It'll be behind the village gate. I'll give you a two block clearance from all sides so you can safely chose which way you'd like to come in" Naruto says. Sakura nods her thanks. Naruto made a clone and popped it, transmitting the new knowledge to his clones. Immediately, they could see two clones roof jumping away.

"Meet you there?" Naruto asks. Kakashi nods his head. Naruto disappears in a whirl of leaves. Kakashi looks at his genin seriously.

"Do not take this simulation lightly. Come with the full intent as if the village was on the line for this scroll. And above all else, remember what I taught you." Kakashi orders sternly, before he too vanished.

"I've never seen him that serious" Sakura observes nervously. Neither boy visibly show it, but they both agree with her.

"Alright, let's get started!" Sasuke says. Sai and Sakura nod. The three of them run to their home base to come up with a plan, they had three hours.


	4. Failure and revelations

Kakashi Hatake knew that Naruto wasn't stupid. He was, in fact, quite the genius. He'd been on the edge of his seat, watching the camera's intently. He wondered what Naruto was really trying to teach his team. He doubted battle strategies were the topic in the blonds mind. Though, his genin could sure use them. After all, frontal assaults didn't normally work; as his genin squad had been learning for the past hour and twelve minutes. Sasuke had shown some promise when he used Sai's diversion to get a block further, but all he really did was abandon his team when he didn't try to take their opponent from behind. As more and more of these instances happened, it was becoming clearer what Naruto was doing. He was blatantly displaying his teams flaws. If they would actually work together always, instead of life or death situations, then they would have probably been done with this exercise already. Kakashi leaned back from the screens he was watching and looked towards Naruto. He was leaned back against the wall, in front of the Uzukage's desk. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed. Kakashi wondered what the blond felt being here again. After all this time, and he knew how he felt being here. Kushina nii chan had brought him here as much as she could. She'd bene proud of her home. they were a powerful Village, a minor one, that could go toe to toe with one of the great five leading shinobi villages. The only reason why they were destroyed was because Three of the Five allied together to destroy such a powerful Village, and Konoha wasn't able to reach it in time to provide aid. Konoha had sent an army. Whirlpool was their ally, and ally before even the founding of either villages. Uzamaki's sides and aided Senju's during the clan wars. He knew this…but the generation coming after him didn't. He had seen Naruto's surprise and then irritation about his genin not having been taught about his home village sacrifice. The only reason why they had been target was because Uzu allies again with the Leaf, and they had shown their true strength and skill on the battlefield. Kakashi knew Naruto never saw his village destroyed, after all, he wasn't even born yet, but Kushina brought him as often as she could and told him about his people and where she came from. She told him all sorts of things, clan secrets, skills, jutsu's, seals…his blood line that no one but he knew the blond had. Not even the Hokage.

"You should take them off the active duty roster when we get back" Naruto announces. Kakashi isn't offended.

"I will, and I'll train them properly" Kakashi promises. Naruto nods.

"We have a week to work on them here for their teamwork skills and then I suggest taking them off for one month there for individual training." Naruto suggests. Kakashi nods. Perhaps he had blinders on this entire time. He passed them because they managed to work as a team for his bell test, and then their C rank turned A rank mission to wave made him think that his team was an actual team. But now he was realizing that his team only worked together when they absolutely had to…they all had their own motives…and none of them were in the interest of the Village. Kakashi sighs.

"Who was this mission really for, Naruto, me or them?" Kakashi asks his all but blood little brother. Naruto opens his eyes. Kakashi felt like Naruto could see his soul.

"Both" Naruto admits before he pauses and sighs.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks.

"Two of my clones have captured Sai and are about three blocks away." Naruto answers.

"Huh, I thought it'd be Sakura captured first" Kakashi admits. Naruto nods his agreement. Sakura, admittedly, was the weak link. It he hadn't seen Sakura high tailing after Sasuke and yelling for him to 'wait for her' then he'd think this to be a trap but in the end it was simply two shinobi retreating after one of them was captured to a superior enemy.

Two clones came into the office dragging a struggling Sai.

"You can stop struggling now, unless one of your team mates can free you, you aren't permitted to leave this office on your own." Naruto commands. Sai stops struggling immediately.

"Your team now had thirty minutes to complete their objective now that you're here" Kakashi sighs dejectedly.

"In the mean time, I think we have something to deal with" Naruto says, moving from the wall.

"What's that?" Sai asks when Naruto stares at him.

"We need to discuss Danzo"

Sai looked to his sensei but only saw him stare at him back, making it clear whom he was backing. Sai smiled widely, trying not to let any emotion cloud his judgement.

o.o o.o

Whatever Sasuke thought of the blond idiot before, he took it all and times it all tenfold. Sasuke his behind a corner of a building, in sight of the Uzukages' tower. He could see six patrolling clones. They weren't in a set pattern of patrol nor was there any gaps to slip through. Abruptly, Sasuke heard the sound of feet hitting the dirt and spun on his heal to face the ally he had snuck into with a kunai in hand. The pink hair gave way to who was there and Sasuke immediately scowls. He wanted to growl at her to go away but he didn't want o give away his position. He supposed it was hopeless now. It was like trying to play hide and go seek with one person always following you and trying to hide with you but they sucked at it and took you down with them. Sasuke grit his teeth. They only had ten minutes left because Sai got himself captured.

"What should we do?" Sakura whispers. Sasuke thought about it. The only thing he could think of was for her to go provide a distraction and hope it attracted enough attention for him to slip through to get inside to find the scroll. Even though Sakura would be undoubtedly captured, if he made it back to the home base, the mission was a success. Sasuke smirks a little before he tells her what to do, unaware of the clone right above them standing on the roof, listening to his plan with an unpleased look.

.o.o. o.o.

Sakura closed her eyes before opening them with a determined look. Sasuke kun was depending on her! She darted in between streets and allys, gaining as much distance from Sasuke kuns location, but not too far as too not get the clones near him attention. She had a rough idea of what she would do.

Sakura rolled up a few kunai with explosive notes, readying herself mentally for what she was doing. Her plans was a basic one, draw attention to herself and last as long as possible. She clenched her jaw and threw the kunai at one of the clones that was just standing in the street near another clone. The kunai exploded and set off the other kunai she had thrown with it, dispelling both clones. Sakura fist pumped the air at her success. Though it was short lived at differently disguised clones descended on her a near minute later.

…

Sasuke darted forward as soon as the two clones move toward Sakura's location. He kept to the corners and shadows before he reached a window and opened it. He jumped inside and re-shut the window. He had to be quick. He knew there had to be clones in here. While the real Naruto nor his sensei could interfere, there was no doubt that there wouldn't be clones in the tower as well. He just needed to find the scroll and get to home base!

-.-

Naruto and Kakashi watched Sasuke search for the scroll he was supposed to retrieve on the screens. Sai was too busy thinking over everything he'd been told. Having the seal on his tongue removed by the blond allowed him to not only speak freely, but his thoughts and emotions were coming quicker. He felt as if a mental block was just lifted, he felt light. Naruto had given him something to think about. Danzo had been his Commander, giving his orders, missions, rules, standards, uniforms, codes of conduct, but how could he if he was not the Hokage. Sai never thought about it before, why would he? It wasn't something he ever questioned, everything was the way it was because it simply was. But, as Naruto stated, how could Danzo do any of it, if he wasn't the Hokage. After all, logically, having a standing army of his own, Danzo was guilty of treason. Especially so, since Naruto and Kakashi sensei both stated that ROOT was disbanded after the last war. Sai hadn't known that. He was trained, given a mask, and told to missions in the name of the Leaf. Was he still loyal to Danzo? He looked up and saw Kakashi sensei and Naruto making observations about how they did and what Sasuke was doing. He hadn't notice Sakura sitting next to him or that she'd been talking to him.

"what did you say, I wasn't listening?" Sai asks. Sakura blinks at him, hearing something in his voice that she'd never heard before. He seemed…different. He used a tone…that wasn't cold or neutral. That had been the difference, she realizes, he spoke with emotion, little emotion, but it was there, and it was strange to hear.

"Er…I was asking if you think Sasuke will find the scroll in time?" Sakura repeats herself. Sai immediately shakes his head. No, they never stood a chance.

"He's almost reached us" Sakura observes, looking at the screens too. Sai looks, and she's that she's right. Sasuke was down the hall from them, and he only had three minutes left.

"Where is the scroll, if I may ask?" Sai questions. Naruto stares at him and Sakura for a moment before shaking his head.

"You'll find out in just a moment" Naruto responds. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and pulled out his book. He was disappointed in his team. Kakashi flips a page as he heard Sasuke disregard secrecy for desperation. It wasn't all his team's fault. It was his. He needed to teach them better. Two minutes left. Kakashi supposed that's what Naruto wanted to work on for this week while they were here. To train them that they were a team. One minute left. Teams didn't abandon team mates when the going got tough. Fifteen seconds. And they certainly didn't use their team mates for a distractions. Kakashi looks up from his book when the door to the office was slammed open to a glaring, red faced, Uchiha. Yeah, he would train his team to actually be a team.

"Where's the damn scroll?!" Sasuke demands angrily. Sai and Sakura wanted to know too.

"Come with me" Naruto orders. Kakashi follows behind his genin squad. He would have wanted to have seen their faces but this was something Naruto wanted to address. After all, this was his lesson he was teaching, at the expense of his village's legacy.

o.o o.o

"When Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju formed an alliance, they did so for two reasons. The first," Naruto declares, "Is because they wanted to end the clan wars. The second, because Hashirama and Madara had become best friends long before the clan wars came close to ending. They build Konoha for the purpose of a bright future. The Uzamaki clan, my clan, was allies with the Senju before the formation and afterwards, we became allies to the Uchiha through their peace. After Konoha was founded, the Uzamaki clan founded it's own small village, this one, the Village of Whirlpool. The Uzamaki's were famous for three things. Their seals, their blood line, and large chakra pools and longevity. When Whirlpool was built, the First Hokage asked for Mito Uzamaki's hand for marriage. He had done so, not for diplomatic reasons, but because he truly loved her, and she, him. So his request was accepted, and she was allowed to move from Uzu to Konoha. This signaled two major things. The first being that Uzu was gifting Konoha with the right to start their own Uzamaki clan. The second is that they were gifting Konoha with a weapon. When this happened, Konoha and Whirlpool created a permanent alliance that neither could break. It was all very political and took over a year to get passed through on both sides, but when it did…" Naruto trailed off and he came to a stop in front of a memorial park. Naruto stopped in front of two statues. They were faceless shinobi, both in standard shinobi gear, hands braced each other's fore arm. One of them wore a swirl on their head band and the other wore the leafs symbol. On top of their clasped forearms was a plain white scroll. It wasn't hidden at all.

"You failed this mission." Naruto states.

"Yeah, we know, we failed to get the scroll." Sasuke growls.

"You failed everything in the mission objective not just getting the scroll. Remember, getting the scroll was only part of it" Naruto comments.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks. However, it wasn't Naruto that answers, but Kakashi.

"In real life missions like these, you would not have only failed the mission and have been more than probably tortured and killed, but you would have put the village in jeopardy. The mission objective was to retrieve the scroll and _not_ get **caught**. It would have been unfortunate not to have gotten the scroll, and you would have indeed failed the mission, but it was more important for you not to have been caught. After all, if you cant get in and the enemy didn't know you were there, we could always send a more skilled team in. And a bit more importantly, you failed the mission because you abandoned your team mates, all three of you. Every attack you all did wasn't as a team, but rather three composing individuals after the same target. After one of you was caught, you should have made plans to retrieve your team mate but you didn't." Kakashi informs. It wasn't all of it, but these were the points he felt most strongly about. The three genin pointedly didn't look at their sensei.

"I told you to treat this seriously. Did you not? After all, if you did get the scroll, would you have really left your team mates to die at the hand of your enemy?" Kakashi asks them, "Would you really send your team mate to die as a distractions?" Sakura pales.

"You don't take being shinobi seriously. You don't understand what's at stake. The Village you live in is a Village of shinobi, We go to war, we obey orders, and we're a team through it all. To be honest, unless you suck up your pride and get your priorities straight, I'll be putting in a report suggesting termination of your shinobi careers" Naruto adds.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yells in surprise. Sasuke nodded his agreement and Sai looked just as displeased.

"Your goals don't align with Konoha's interest. For example, Sasuke, you ambition it to kill Itachi. While noble, as he is a missing nin with a decent bounty, is not the objective of interest of Konoha shinobi unless they are hunter nin or bounty hunter, which you are not being trained for. So unless you plan on leaving the village and becoming a missing nin yourself, I suggest you find something different to thrive to. Besides, you're going to have to learn to deal with Itachi as he's coming back to the village. Should be back by the time we get back, in fact" Naruto drops the bomb. Sasuke stares at him wide eyed before looking to Kakashi. Kakashi nods his head in confirmation.

"Itachi Uchiha has been cleared of all charges and is on his way back to Konoha as we speak" Kakashi voices.

"MY BROTHER MURDERED MY ENTIRE CLAN AND THE HOKAGE IS JUST GOING TO TAKE HIM BACK!?" Sasuke yells in rage, before turning and tries to run. Not to run away, but to go confront his brother and kill him where ever he happened to be standing. However, his shirt was was grabbed and he was lifted off the ground.

"Enough!" Sasuke froze at the coldness he heard in his sensei's voice.

"This is the point. If you wish to disobey orders and go rogue, I will not hesitate to strike you down as an enemy of Konoha" Naruto steels his voice. Speaking the words that needed to be spoke.

"My brother is a traitor!" Sasuke growls.

"No, he's a hero. He prevented a war, and took the blame" Naruto snaps. Kakashi let Sasuke down while taking a sigh.

"what are you talking about!" Sasuke yells.

"It'll be public knowledge by the time we get back" Kakashi muses.

"Yeah, but that'll just give him a knew target" Naruto grumbles.

"Yes, but I doubt he's alone on it" Kakashi points out, staring pointedly at Naruto.

"fine, tell him." Naruto throws his hands up.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asks.

"…" And so Naruto and Kakashi took turns explaining what happened. How Shusui and Itachi chose the village over the coup, and how Itachi was ordered to kill those in the planned coup and that's it. How Danzo and his ROOT went through behind Itachi and killed everyone he left, against the orders of the Hokage. How Itachi took the blame for it without telling the Hokage about Danzo to prevent not only war from his clan but from Danzo as well. After all, his brother's life was at risk. By the time they had finishes all three of the genin looked sick.

"Then, I'll kill Danzo!" Sasuke declares.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Naruto grumbles.

"Danzo is responsible for the death of my clan, and he ruined my brothers life!" Sasuke yells.

"Indeed, he is also an enemy of Konoha" Naruto muses.

"But I thought Lord Danzo was an elder on the council?" Sakura asks. Sai seemed shocked that his superior was considered an enemy.

"He was, but the Hokage was informed of what you three just learned the day before we left. He immediately attempted to arrest Danzo on charges of treason. Unfortunately, he was able to escape. As of now, he is a priority for missing nin. By now, word has reached Itachi from one of our spies that he's been communicating with and he'll be headed back to Konoha." Naruto explains.

"When can is see my brother?" Sasuke asks, almost demandingly.

"When we get back, teme" Naruto mutters.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Sasuke huffs.

"You're forgetting why we're here" Kakashi comments.

"what's that?" Sai asks.

"You're not civilians with dreams of your own. You are shinobi of the leaf, at the command of the Hokage and those to whom at his command. It's time I took your training seriously and treated as your rank and profession. I apologize for seeing you as children and training you accordingly. As this day on, I will be training you seriously." Kakashi promises. Sasuke smirks, pleased to think that now he'll get stronger to achieve his knew goal. Sakura was a little worried, after all, she knew she was the weakest of the three of them. Sai wasn't too worried but he knew that he shouldn't be unwary, after all, Kakashi sensei had a reputation, enough of one for Danzo to have had an active eye on the man.

"What will we be working on first?" Sai asks.

"Before your upcoming near deaths experiences, you'll be resting for the rest of the night. We'll start in the morning." Naruto interrupts. Sakura sagged in relief.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Sasuke couldn't help but asks. He needed to train to get stronger, but he also needed time to process everything that had been revealed. He felt numb now. He wondered if he was in some kind of shock.

"Why, Kakashi's house of course" Naruto chirped. Kakashi groans.

"You have a house here?" Sakura asks surprised.

"Kushina chan was very persuasive when she shoved the key and deed into my hand." Kakashi shudders.

"Will it fit all of us?" Sakura asks, doubtfully.

"My mother gave Kakashi a four bedroom house on the outskirts of the village. My mother expected grandkids out of this one" Naruto snickers, very much aware of how young Kakashi had been when she had gifted him the house. Kakashi darkening red cheeks made the three genin not comment.

.o.o

As Kakashi was forced to lead his genin towards his home away from home, Naruto trailed behind them all. He could tell that Sasuke was deeply effected by everything he had just learned and while he wouldn't put it past the genin to do something stupid in the next few days, he believed that the bond he had once shared with his brother could hold Sasuke from being a flight risk. Sakura had one wake up call today, even if she hadn't voiced it. Her pale complexion spoke volumes. Hopefully she'd start taking her training seriously and stop being a fangirl. Sai, Naruto had to admit, was a gamble. He hope that removing the seal Danzo had placed on him would help the genin start to actually find a place on team 7 rather than just being a plant that Danzo sent. It was rather perfect timing, considering what he had planned for the team. Naruto caught Kakashi's gaze and smiled innocently, unaware that he just made the jounin a bit more nervous.


End file.
